Un baiser veux tout dire
by Yaoi Rosa-chan
Summary: One shot- Don Wei sentant le désarroie de sa fille. Ildécide donc de lui faire une petite surpris. En effet, elle sera bien surprise la jeune femme de 17 ans nommé Eva.


Comme tous les jours, Eva s'ennuyait. Depuis la fin de la grande course,il y a deux ans, la vie devint, à son goût trop monotone.

C'était maintenant les grandes vacances d'été et elle s'ennuyait toujours autant. Malgré le fait que son père était toujours la pour elle, elle se sentait toujours aussi seul. Quelque chose lui manquait dans sa vie.

Son père le remarqua immédiatement (A/N: Oui! Notre bon vieux Don est redevenu un aimant et attentionné). Même si il ne laissait rien paraît, voir sa fille unique dans un tel état le rendait triste lui aussi. C'est pour cela qu'une semaine après le début des vacances d'été, il annonça à Eva

« Eva, je sent que tu ne va pas bien... C'est pour cela que, je t' envoie seul dans une résidence au bort de mer. » déclara t-il.

« Mais Papa, si tu le ressent comme tu le ressent, tu te trompe complètement je n'est pas besoin de me retrouver seul j'ai juste besoin de trouver ce qui me manque. » dit-elle tristement.

« Enfaite, tu ne sera pas vraiment seul. » Eva regarda son père avec étonnement.

« Hein!? » sortit Eva avec beaucoup d' intriguiter.

« Eh! Bien... » Don sera les poings et se demanda est- ce que c'était résonable, « Tu verras bien en arrivant » soupira t-il.

Don fut surpris par une accolade chaleureuse de sa petite Eva qui était presque un jeune et jolie femme adulte. Il pensa cela tout en étreignant sa fille unique sachant qu'un jour, elle partirait de la maison familiale. Bon! Pas pour toujours elle viendrait le voir de temps à autres où se serait lui.

Mais, tout lui manquerait, son visage encore endormit le matin, ces injures lorsque qu'une simple chose arrivait, son visage, son sourire, la réveiller le matin pour aller à l'école, l'appeler pour quelconque raison et leurs dispute quotidienne. Oui! Même ça lui manquerait.

En se séparant à contre-cœur, il la regarda monter les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre.

« Plus j'y pense.. »,il se tourna vers une photo où lui, Eva et Maya étaient « plus je vois qu'elle te ressemble, Maya, autant physiquement que moralement » dit Don Wei tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Puis, il gémit.

« Si seulement elle n'avait pas pris mon côté grosse voix et têtu et ton côté d'un parfais mépris du danger . Heureusement, elle a pris une grande partie de nos bon côté. » soupira t-il.

Une semaine était passée et Eva était en direction de la résidence dans un taxi que son père avait demander pour quand Eva serait sortit de l'aéroport. Elle a dû prendre l'avion puisque la résidence ce trouvait sur une île que les parents de la mère et de du père d' Eva avait acheté pour leur cadeau de mariage; Donc se fut une île privée avec avion privé.

Son père lui avait dit qu'ils y allait très souvent dès que l'occasion se présentait, enfin ça c'était avant les quatre ans de la jeune femme. Il lui avait dit aussi que surement vu son jeune âge Eva ne s'en rappellerait pas, de plus il n'y est jamais retourner depuis la mort de Maya.

Elle savait aussi que les agents de maintenance étaient les seuls à venir pour s'occuper du domicile.

Bientôt le bâtiment fut en vu. Quand t-elle vu l'édifice elle était bouche bée. La demeure n'était ni trop grande ni trop petite. En faite c'était un palace avec cinq chambres donc cinq salle de bain, dix salles de séjours avec différente option comme salle de jeux ou salle de gym etc... et tous ça à l'étage. Au rez de chausser, il y avait une grande salle avec les deux escaliers, un de chaque coin du fond de celle-ci; qui menait à l'étage.

Puis derrière la maison si on peut appeler ça une maison, il y avait un jacuzzi.

La future adulte en découvrant avec enthousiasme cette magnifique demeure redevient telle un jeune enfant de trois ans découvrant son monde.

Après avoir fait le tour, la nuit était tombé ,elle devient bien triste son père lui avait promis de la compagnie et il n'y avait personne. Elle pensait qu'il y aurait eu Rick ou encore Stan et koji avec encore un peu moins de chance Jordan ou bien très peu probable Mark.

Mark est un homme de deux de plus qu'elle qui était tout d'abord un dragueur qui était et qui toujours amoureux d'elle. Puis après, il réalisa qu' Eva l'aimait plus comme un ami. Et surtout il était devenu le meilleur ami d' Eva pour deux raisons principale. UN: il ne la jamais juger et l'aimait pour son caractère et non ces courbes; et DEUX: parce qu'elle en avait mare de cette amour non partager.

Elle était dans une des chambres assise sur lit double de celle-ci. Elle était tellement éprise dans ces penser qu'elle n'a même entendu les pas qui se dirigeait dans sa direction.

L'inconnue monta sur le lit et se dirigea à quatre pattes vers Eva. Quand t-il fut à mesure d'elle, il entoura sa taille de ces bras et mit ces jambes de chaque côtés d' Eva. Eva n'a toujours rien remarquer. Maintenant, il était en position assise, le dos d' Eva contre son torse ferme et muscler ses bras autour de sa taille fermer hermétiquement autour Puis, il rapprocha ses lèvres de son oreille.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien je suis là, ma princesse » chuchota -il contre son oreille.

De peur mais surtout de surprise, la jeune pilote se leva brusquement et se retourna vers son interlocuteur. Quand elle le vit elle le vit, elle n'en crut pas ces yeux. La jeune femme s'attendait à tout mais pas à cette personne en particuliers.

« Aikka!! Je... », elle commença mais Aikka se leva et posa un doit sur ses lèvres avant que sa princesse ne put en dire plus.

« Eva, ton père ma offerte cette chance et je ne la perdrais pas je ne sais pas comment te le dire. » déclara t- il avec la plus grande douceur. À ce moment Eva comprit tout.

Sans prévenir, il entraîna sa princesse dans une accolade serré. Il pensa à se moment à qu'elle point elle avait changer. Ces cheveux était totalement rouge, soyeux au toucher et maintenant descendait jusqu'à ces hanches. Elle avait grandi aussi mais restait toujours plus petite que lui , sa tête arrivait à son menton malgré le fait que lui aussi avait grandi un peu.

Dans l'accolade, il glissa une main derrière sa tête et fit en sorte qu'elle redresse sa tête vers son visage. Les yeux bleus et les yeux rouges se rencontrèrent. Ils se regardèrent intensément mais avec la plus grande douceur.

« Eva, je ne sais vraiment pas comment te le dire » haleta t-il à elle, toujours les yeux dans les yeux.

Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, ils fermèrent leurs et s'embrassèrent en douceur mais brièvement.

Puis, toujours dans cette étreinte, il se souriait légèrement timide et rouge qui fut plus remarquer sur la terrienne.

« Je crois que sa voulait tout dire » finit- il d'avouer

« En effet et j'ai les même sentiment envers toi, mon prince » répondit- elle timidement toujours rouge.

À cette déclaration le Prince souri du plus large et merveilleux sourire qu'il n' eu jamais fait.

« Et la suite tu la connait, je suppose. » continua t-il.

« En effet aussi, je dis OUI » annonça t-elle.

Ils se regardèrent encore, heureux de leurs amour naissant. Ils s'embrassèrent pour la seconde fois

mais cette fois les bras d' Eva était derrière le coup du prince approfondissant légèrement le baiser.

À ce moment Aikka en profita pour lécher doucement les lèvres de sa fiancé lui en demandant l'entrer qu'elle lui accorda. Leur langue se battirent pour la domination dans un combat que chaqu'un en ressortirait vainqueur. Il se séparèrent une nouvelle fois.

Ensuite toujours dans la même étreinte Aikka sortit de sa poche une bague qu'il en fila au majeur de sa princesse, sa fiancée, sa future femme reine de son cœur. (A/N: Aikka habillé dans un baggie bleu, t-shirt blanc, baskets noir et ceinture blanche. / Eva: haut noir qu'elle avait sur la première planète, jean slim, ceinture noir avec boucle en forme de tête de mort, basket bleu foncé ).

Après, ils repartir dans leurs baisers de plus en plus long et intense que seul eux savait traduire dans leur amour.


End file.
